I miss you
by katychan666
Summary: Hermione is married now, but she doesn't love Ron. Her heart belongs to another person.


**Yay, I wrote another fanfic :). This one is a little different. I've never written a fanfic in which two girls love each other, so I wanted to give it a try. I hope I did well. :)**

**(English is not my first language, so of course there are a lot of grammar mistakes here ^^; ) I hope you'll enjoy the story**

**(I don't any of these characters)**

* * *

I'm home alone. My husband, Ron Weasley is at work, and I'm alone in our house. I'm sitting on the couch quietly as I wrap my arms around my belly. Just one more month and I'll give birth to our first child. I smile bitterly as I remember the day when I told Ron that I was carrying our child. I've never seen him so happy before. As soon as I told him, he hugged and kissed me. A few days later, he already started planning on building a room for our child. He was so excited and happy.

But I was far from being happy. The day when I found out that I was pregnant, I cried. Not because of happiness. I was devastated when I found out that I was carrying Ron's child. I know that this sounds horrible. And I don't hate Ron's child, I really don't. I'm looking forward being a mother. But not as Ron's wife. Having Ron's baby means that I really will spend my entire life with Ron.

Ron is a good person; he was my best friend in school. I knew that he liked me, but I never liked him back in romantic way. I know that Ron is too good for me. He would do anything for me and all I do to him is lie. I don't love him. I never did. I only love him as a friend, but that's it. My heart belongs to another person.

I let out a loud sigh, stand up and take a picture from my wedding into my hands. Everyone looks so happy in that picture. Ron's face was really red on that photo and I smile as I remember how shy Ron was when he asked me to marry him. Everyone is smiling on our wedding picture. Even I managed to put a fake smile on my face. Just one person wasn't able to smile on that day.

I take a deep breath in as I lightly touch Ginny on the picture. I smile. My heart belongs to her. It always did. From the time when we were just teenagers at the Hogswarts. We were a couple in our school days. I don't know if I can really call that a couple, because we were always hiding and nobody knew about us. I was too scared to let anybody else know about us. I spent many happy days with Ginny; we were really happy together. However, we were fighting a lot too. She was the one, who wanted to stop hiding our relationship. And in the end, Ginny broke up with me.

The break up crushed me. I was begging Ginny to give me another chance, but she didn't. I was devastated and because I was so afraid that Ginny might tell somebody that we used to be a couple, I started dating Ron. I was only using him, and knowing this it hurt. But the person, who I hurt the most, was Ginny. She was always putting on a brave face. But I could hear her crying every time I visited Ron. Late at night, I could hear her crying. She still had feelings for me. And I was too much of a coward to even hug her and talk to her.

I shake my head and quickly put the picture down. I look at my belly again. I can't imagine my life with a child. What if I won't be able to love this child only because Ron is the father? I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes, so I quickly push these thoughts away.

What about Ginny? She is now with Harry. She doesn't love him, I can tell. She decided to be with Harry, because she was too sad. When we would get together, she never spoke to me. We only spoke once since she found out that I was marrying Ron. It was the day that I told Ron I was pregnant. She came to me, with tears in her eyes. She wished me a happy pregnancy. She said that she was happy for me and Ron. But her voice and her eyes were telling another story. She was crushed. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize; to say something. But no words left my mouth. I was just standing silent and when Ginny realized that I won't say anything she shook her head.

"Do you even know how much I love you?" said Ginny and finally let her tears fall.

I didn't say anything, because her words hurt me. The words pierced my heart and I also cried. I put the palms on my lips and tried to control myself. After a while, I managed to say something.

"I'm so sorry. I love you too" I said and looked at the floor.

"It's too late now" said Ginny and turned around.

I have to sit down, because the memories are so painful. What will my life be now? This? Will I really spend every day in tears and painful memories? I guess I deserve this. I could never tell Ron that I don't love him. It's enough that I hurt Ginny. I can't hurt anyone else. I clear my throat and look at the clock. Ron will soon be home. I have to prepare him something to eat!

I quickly clean my face and quickly go to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes the door opens and I put a fake smile on my face. The same smile that I will be forced to have every day until I die.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm home. What will be for dinner?" asks Ron, steps into the kitchen, hugs me and kisses my cheek

"I made my special spaghetti, just for you"

"Thanks, you are the best. I'm just going to change my clothes. Don't start eating before me" says Ron and quickly disappears.

I take a deep breath and start serving the food on the table. I want to cry at that moment, but I control my emotions. It hurts, but I have to control myself! It's all my fault. As time passes I am sure that I will learn how to control my emotions well.

**End.**


End file.
